Alone
by davis395
Summary: the morning after someone woke up alone. adult language


**A/N: the lines mean a change of POV.**

Sam was sitting at the bar with Ash working on some research when Jo came walking in from the back.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

Sam was surprised to see her this early in the day, well it was noon, but after all the drinking games her and Dean played last night he thought she wouldn't be out of bed till at least later tonight. And defiantly not looking as chipper as she did.

"Hey Jo."

Ash and Jo just laughed. Sam was confused.

"Jo has been able to out drink any hunter that walks in these doors since she was 17. Unnatural I say, it's like water for her."

Sam stared wide eyed at Jo, while she just smiled back. Jo started to clean up the bar while they continued to dig around for info. Then Ash broke the comfortable silence.

"So Sammy, where's Dean?"

A loud crash came from the sink, Jo had shattered a mug.

"Shit."

Sam came around to make sure she didn't hurt herself, and found Jo blushing up a storm.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah just dropped it."

Ash snorted, and Sam looked back at him.

"I don't know he wasn't in our room so I guess he found someplace else to spend the night. Jo did he say anything to you about it after I turned in?"

"Ahhh nope."

Sam could tell she was lying, and thought that Dean took off with some other girl and Jo was just upset about it. He knew Jo had a thing for his brother and was pretty sure it was mutual, but his brother was as Bobby says an _Idgit. _So Sam just shrugged at walked back to his stool next to Ash.

"Well he'll show up eventually, he always does."

Couple hours later and still no Dean, Sam was getting worried. He was about to call him when Dean came storming in the front doors. Sam stood up to meet his brother, but Dean didn't even pay him a glance. Dean stalked over to where Jo was standing with her back to the doors.

Jo was sweeping the floor to get the bar ready for another night of drinking when a rough hand jerked her around by the shoulder. Her first instinct was to lash out so she did. When she was spun around, she dropped the broom, balled up her fist and let it swing wide, making it a crude spinning back fist.

"GODDAMIT JO!"

Dean was clutching his jaw.

"What the hell is with you hitting me?"

"Well if you were nicer, I wouldn't have to hit you now would I?"

Jo picked the broom back off the floor to start working again. She knew that he would be pissed, not just cause she bailed on him but she took the Impala too. That thought brought a smile to her face, but then again a lot of last night could put a smile on her face.

"As I remember I was plenty nice last night."

Jo jabbed him in the stomach with the broom handle without turning around.

"Dammit women! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Jo looked at Dean again.

"Ok so I took your baby, she's fine! She's parked out back; I even took her to the carwash ok? All nice and shinny. So get your panties out of a twist, go make sure she's in one piece and get out of my face."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Dean's face turned a very angry red color. She saw Sam come up a put a restraining hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean was still looking straight at her when he addressed Sam.

"I'm not gona lay a hand on her Sammy, but if you don't get your hands off me, I will lay them on you."

Sam lifted his hand and took a step back but didn't leave, as if not trusting his brothers' temper.

"I already checked on the Impala, and you dam well that ain't the only thing you gotta answer for!"

Jo was speechless, she didn't believe it. She refused to, so she shook the silly school girl thoughts from her head.

"Look ok, I shouldn't have taken your car, I know that. I know you're pissed about that but…"

"This is NOT about the CAR!"

Jo's eyes widened.

"Oh this about you having to walk back, you should have just called; I would have sent Sam to get you."

Again the wrong thing to say, because Dean took a shaky step forward.

"You think this about me walking? Really, walking?"

Jo backed up until she was stopped by the bar at her back.

"Well what else would it be about?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that I WOKE UP ALONE!"

Dean was pissed, no beyond pissed, a whole new level of pissed that Dean was naming Perma-Pissed. Cause he wasn't sure if he could ever calm down. Not only did he find himself in an empty hotel room when he woke up, but she had taken his Impala. Just gone. No note, nothing. He woke up and when he saw Jo missing he thought she was grabbing breakfast so he went to retrieve his cell from the car to find it missing as well. He then found himself with a 1 ½ hour hike back to the roadhouse to seethe of the fact that she stole his car. He spent the last ½ hour making sure the crazy lady who kidnapped his baby hadn't done any damage. After that, a whole new tidal wave of pissed washed over Dean. She ran away damit! After everything he said, she said last night, and she still ran away. Oh yeah Dean was pissed.

"Dean you wana keep your voice down!" Jo said thru gritted teeth.

"Hell no! Now I want answers!"

"Dean lets go talk someplace else." Jo was throwing looks over at Sam and Ash.

"Oh I don't give a DAM if they hear this or not! Now ANSWER ME!"

"Well Dean you have to ask a QUESTION FIRST!" Jo was getting pissed, Dean could see that.

"Jo I woke up ALONE! What the hell do you think I want to know?"

"Dean it was a onetime thing! Why are you making a big deal about this? WE both know it meant NOTHING!"

Jo said this as she turned to walk around the bar, obviously thinking the conversation was over, no more like screaming contest.

"Oh HELL NO! You don't get to walk away from this. You don't get to walk away from ME!"

Jo stopped and looked at Dean with a glare.

"And why the hell not?"

"CAUSE YOUR MINE DAMMIT!"

Jo's eyes filled with disbelieve then the Jo version of Perma-Pissed.

"You wana run that by me again Winchester?"

Jo's voice had dropped from the ear-splitting level to such a soft tone that Ash was oddly terrified. He had only heard that tone once, and it had come from Ellen when she found out who had stolen her baby girls innocence was a regular at the Roadhouse. It didn't end well for the dude.

He had so far been watching the fireworks with amusement because he watched last night as they drove away and then when Jo had come back alone he knew something had happened. But now he was also getting nervous. He had never seen Jo lose her temper like this, so he had no way to gauge if he needed to step in.

"Ok guys why don't ya'll take a little breather?"

Jo's eyes snapped to Ash.

"Stuff it!"

Jo sneered at him, making Ash back up, before turning again to Dean. Ash could almost see Dean vibrating in anger.

"I wana know how one night in the sack makes me personal property?"

Dean flinched at the words but didn't back down.

"I damned sure made myself clear last night, and don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking bout!"

Ash saw pain flash over Jo's face before it was wiped clean.

"We were drunk Dean." Jo said with a voice with no emotion.

Ash couldn't believe it; she was giving him an out! And from the look on Dean's face he wasn't havin any of it. Dean quickly grabbed Jo by the back of the neck and kissed her. It took a minute before Jo could detangle herself from Dean and when she tried to step away, Dean wouldn't let her. It was clear Dean was still angry, but his whole stance gentled.

"I meant what I said Jo. Every word."

Ash watched as Jo put her head against Dean's chest, and stood there as Dean held her. Jo suddenly stepped back with a look of anger.

"Fine, but let's get one thing straight Winchester. You don't get to go round saying I'm _yours; _not without me being able to say the same. You get that? If I'm yours then that means your _mine." _

Dean looked like he was considering what she said then nodded stiffly.

"Fine, but I have my own condition. You never, and I mean NEVER let me wake up like that again."

Jo was confused.

"Like what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alone. Do let me wake up alone."

A smile broke out on Jo's face as she launched herself into his arms, causing them both to fall over. They were too wrapped up in kissing each other neither noticed Sam shaking his head or Ash muttering "Idgits" under his breath.

**A/N: if you want the story about what happened the night before, let me know. But as a warning I won't be posting anything until after I get back from vacation so please don't get pissed. Thanks for reading. **

**Davis395**


End file.
